The New Girl
by xxiloveyouedwardxx
Summary: What would happen if Edward met someone else? Would he fall for her or stay with Bella? What will his family think? And Bella?
1. Chapter 1

What would happen if Edward met someone else? Would he fall for her or stay with Bella? What will his family think? And Bella?

B POV

Every time I wake up with him gone, I worry. I know usually he's getting the car, but I worry.

"Bye honey," I heard Charlie call upstairs. And he was gone. I decided to call Edward. But when I got downstairs there he was sitting on the love seat. I still can't get over his beautiful presence.

"There's a new girl at our school. I heard her thoughts this morning. I think she's a vampire, also." Edward said. He didn't even say Good Morning. What if he falls for her? My heart will break.

"You okay, Bella?"

"Yeah, I'm going to go take a shower." Maybe the shower will calm me down.

OooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

I came out and I must have took a long shower. Edward had been waiting.. and apparently listening.

"We are going to be late. She has been waiting at school, she obviously knows about me. I've been listening to her thoughts." He said. Why does he keep bringing her up? I jumped on his lap.

"I was thinking, maybe, we can skip school today?" He looked confused.

"Why?"

"I don't know. Spend more time together."

"Is this about the new girl?"

"No." I was trying to hide the fact that I was lying but it was impossible considering I am a horrible liar.

"Why are you worried? I will never love anyone like I love you. Now get dressed and let's get to school."

"I don't want to." I said acting like a six year old. Maybe it would work. I was still on his lap, with my arms crossed.

"Fine. We won't go, but tomorrow we are going," He said. I ran us up to my bedroom.

"I love you." I said, holding tears back.

"I love you, too Bella. Why are you acting so strange?" And the tears gushed over my eyes. Stupid tears. Why was I human? I wish I was a vampire. I couldn't cry, and I could hide my emotions.

"Love, what's wrong?" He said. His velvet voice just made me cry more. He was wiping my tears, now. But it did nothing, more came cascading down my cheeks. "Love. Are you worried about the new girl? I love you."

"You didn't say good morning to me this morning." He looked at me weird, as more tears came down.

"This is about me saying we are going to be late?"

"No, this is about you talking about her." I hate being human. Yet more tears were dawning behind my eyes.

"I was just informing you that there would be another vampire in your life." Why would she have to be in my life?

"Why is she going to be in my life?"

"She will most likely try to kill you. In her thoughts she said that as soon as she reached town she smelled sweet blood. And no one at the school had yet smelled this sweet. She means you love."


	2. Chapter 2

B POV

Oh great, another vampire is going to try and kill me. I could feel my heart start to race. First, Edward might fall for her; second, she is going to try to kill me.

"But, she won't be able to if we protect you." Edward said. He must have felt my heart start to race.

"Who is _we?"_ I asked.

"My family, your family, our family. I couldn't live if you were gone forever." It felt good that he called them our family. I just smiled.

"So, what do you want to do today?" I could see hope in his eyes. But hope for what?

"Maybe we could go to school late." His eyes lit up. Obviously he wanted to see who she was. And what she was doing here in Forks,Washington.

"If that's what you want. Hope you don't get hurt." He laughed a little.

"I'm going to go get dressed."

"Don't take another hour shower." He laughed again. And I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Maybe I will." He leaned in and kissed me

**Sorry this chapter is really short.**

**I decided to update.**

**But this is all you get.**

**Sorry.**

**Ill update later today or tomorrow.**

**It's Summer!!**

**3333**


	3. Your Choice

Sorry, this is an author's note.

I might delete this story because someone else wrote the same story and used the same name. They weren't word for word but it was pretty close. I wrote mine first. But, my friend told me about it. Do you want me to delete this story? Or, keep writing and turn it a different way than it was suppose to be?

Please Review with your answer.

I would really appreciate it.

Love,

xxiloveyouedwardxx

P.S. If I get ten reviews telling me to keep going then I'll keep going. But if I don't get ten by June 15th then I'll delete the story.


End file.
